


Tumblr prompts - Things You Said

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Prison, peraltiago baby, six drink amy makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: Prompts first posted to Tumblr, based on the prompt list Things You Said, first posted by @santiagone





	1. Things You Said When You Thought I Was Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt sent by @apeckishtumbler and @paraltiagos on Tumblr

With the exhaustion that was weighing both of them down Jake wasn’t surprised that Amy was fast asleep. What an insane 48 hours. Even after knowing of her existence for 7 months, he still couldn’t quite believe that their little girl was here. 

Olivia began to fuss a little and, not wanting to wake up Amy, Jake took her in his arms. 

“Hey Livvy - Liv? Livster? Livvypop? We can work on nicknames later, the point is we need to be quiet so we don’t wake up mommy”

The baby simply sneezed in response and Jake realised he needed a change of tactics. He went through a mental list of all of the lullabies he knew - when he couldn’t think of any, he decided to just make up his own, based on one of his previous nicknames for her.

“My girl Livvypop, you make my heart go giddyup, you are as sweet as candy… I don’t remember the words… oh who oh my girl Livvypop”. As he rocked her back and forth to the rhythm of the song, she began to fall asleep and laughter came from the adjacent chair. 

“You’re such a dork”, Amy said fondly over her laughter.

“Hey I thought you were asleep?”, he responded, slightly annoyed that his efforts had been for nothing.

“Nope, just resting”

“Fair enough”

As Amy went to look at Livvy, all she said was “I like all the nicknames you came up with”, before she fell asleep for real. After he put Livvy down, Jake soon followed suit.


	2. Things You Said When You Were Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a prompt sent by @paraltiagos

As the music thumped around him at the 2019 Cop Con party, Jake realised he had no idea where his wife was. Or even what stage of her drunkenness scale she was in. Neither of them were obsessive enough to need to know where the other one was 24/7, but he thought he would look out for her, just to be sure that she was alright. As he moved through the ever-growing crowd, he saw a flash of dark hair. Bingpot! As he approached, he could tell by the way she started clinging to him which stage she was in. Six drink Amy. 

“I love you, Pineapples”, she mumbled into his shirt as he led her away from the party. In addition to being rather clingy, six drink Amy was probably best known for being sad, which often resulted in lots of crying at nothing in particular and a lot more embarrassment the next morning, at how she’d “ruined the party”, no matter how much Jake assured her that she’d done no such thing. It was best to get her away from any triggers before she got too deep into this stage. As he went to get her a glass of water, she tried to grab hold of his hand. 

“Don’t worry Ames, I’m not going anywhere”

“Promise”

“I promise, I’m just going to this water fountain, see?” 

“Ok”, Amy mumbled and nodded in response. As he sat backdown and gave her the water, she put her head on his shoulder, with a pout that honestly broke his heart a little bit. In response, he put his arm around her back and rubbed small, comforting circles where his hand rested on her shoulder. 

“Have I told you how much I love you?”, Amy muttered after a few seconds of silence.

“Yeah, you have. I love you too”, he said. After she’d calmed down, they both headed back to the party. The next time Jake saw Amy, she smiled lovingly at him. It seemed she was past the six-drink stage, but she was still clearly drunk, which meant only one thing. His fears were confirmed when she accidentally bumped into someone and exclaimed something in German, before going over and trying to talk to Gina in Russian. Seven drink Amy, also known as Hyperpolyglot Amy, was in the building.


	3. Things You Said After You Kissed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a prompt sent by @apeckishtumbler

Whatever phase they were in, Jake had always loved being desk partners with Amy. He loved being near to someone he worked so well with, being able to look across and know that a supportive friend was always there. He couldn’t imagine looking across and seeing the space in front of him empty, or filled with another unfamiliar face and voice. 

There was so little space between their desks – and yet now, you could’ve cut the tension with a knife. The summer air was heavy with all that had happened between them over the past 24 hours. And Jake was stuck. All of their conversations played and played in his mind. Did he want everything to change? He thought of all the cases they’d worked together, the way they’d just clicked into place from their first solve. The thrill that would jolt up from the pit of his stomach just from making her smile, even as friends. Their banter and inside jokes that made even the darkest of days just a little bit brighter. No, he couldn’t risk losing all that. 

And yet, as he typed up the events of the night before, he remembered the electricity that had coursed between them. The first sparks that came in the hustle and bustle of the crowded restaurant. Then the warmth behind the solid tree. Then there was their first real kiss. He thought back on all his previous relationships. He’d never felt this kind of connection with anyone. 

As he got up and gestured to Amy to come with him, he knew exactly what he needed to say.   
“So, apparently the new Captain survived and his heart attack… not the craziest thing that happened at the precinct today”


	4. Things You Said Over the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was sent by @amez-santiago

An all too familiar chill seeped into Jake’s bones. He could feel the scratch of paper thin bedsheets, could see the slight shine coming of the cold hard metal of prison bars. It scared him slightly, how quickly this had become his new normal - but something else was off. The cell door was open. He could feel something coming. Something darker than even his current predicament (that was a word that Amy had taught him - using it now made his heart ache a little). The squeak of shoes, getting faster and faster, coming closer and closer. Romero. Suddenly, the monster who had haunted so many of his darkest dreams was at his door, coming at him, coming for him, quicker than Jake could run, even if he could run, there was nowhere for him to run….

He woke with a jolt. He realised with relief that he was no longer in that awful prison bed - but he wasn’t in his own bed either. Slowly, it all came back to him. His interview with a suspect earlier that day and how he’d had to travel to get to said suspect. Still shaking from his nightmare, he phoned the one voice he needed to hear in that moment. 

“Ames?” 

“Jake?” - he could hear in her voice that she’d just been asleep, miles away in their apartment, in the bed he wished he was also in. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?”, he asked tentatively. 

“No”, she lied, “what’s up? is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice, I- I had a bad dream”, he explained. 

As he explained to her everything his subconscious had inflicted upon him just minutes before, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He thought back to the hope their phone calls had brought him, when the same moments of fear he experienced when he closed his eyes hadn’t ended in soft sheets, hastily turned on bedside lights and (more often then not) the comfort of Amy’s arms wrapped around him. He really was so lucky to have her.   
Before they both went back to sleep, he added in what he tried to tell her as often as possible. 

“I love you so much”

“I love you too”, she responded. 

He didn’t have any more nightmares for the rest of the night


	5. Things You Said I Wasn't Meant to Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a prompt sent by @apeckishtumbler

After knowing her for eight years, Rosa Diaz would say she knew Amy Santiago pretty well. In addition to them working on cases together like clockwork, this also meant that Rosa could very clearly tell when something was bothering Amy. And at the moment, something was very clearly bothering her.It was in the continuous tap of her feet on her desk. It was in the tiny braids starting to appear in her hair. It was in her eyes, which seemed to stare out at nothing. Amy’s anxious state continued for a while, until Rosa finally decided to confront her about it, in her usual blunt manner. 

“Santiago, what is up with you? You’ve been acting weird all day”

“Nerthing”, Amy responded, looking away. Ok, something weird was definitely going on. Within a few seconds, Rosa started to put it all together– the several times she had run to the bathroom, her decaf coffee, how nervy she had seemed specifically around Jake. She took Amy away from her desk, went into a deserted corridor of the precinct and then decided to just go straight in with the question running through her mind.

“Are you pregnant?”

Amy nodded slightly.

“I haven’t told Jake yet – it’s so early in our marriage Rosa!I have no idea if he even wants kids at this point”. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and so Rosa did something that she would have rather jumped off a cliff than done just a few years ago.She pulled Amy into a tight hug.   
In that second, the exact person they’d been talking about came round the corner with a stunned look on his face. 

“We’re having a baby?”, he said, a note of awe clearly in his voice.

“Yeah”, Amy said to him, her voice barely above a whisper. Now they both looked like they were on the verge of tears and Rosa decided that this was officially far too much emotion for her to handle. As she left the room in a brisk manner, she saw Jake and Amy hugging, joy in both their eyes now that Amy’s fears of Jake’s reaction had been allayed. She knew then that they would be alright.


End file.
